


Made of Star Stuff

by englishmen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Time Travel, Timelord!Tobuscus, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmen/pseuds/englishmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-five one sentence snippets featuring Timelord!Tobuscus and Whovian!Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Star Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my attempt to breathe some life into my idea of Timelord!Tobuscus and Whovian!Charlie before I jump into writing anything with more to it. The basic story is that Toby is a Timelord from a Universe in which they exist, obviously, who's broken the rules and jumped to another for undisclosed reasons... and found that his entire species is a television show in this one. You can read slashy themes into this if you want, I mean it's possible, but they're not intended.
> 
> These snippets are works of fiction, and anything in here resembling the actions or thoughts of the real men in question is entirely coincidental. This work is not intended to defame or say anything at all about the real characters of these people and is meant for entertainment purposes only.

**1\. Brief**

Charlie tries to keep his explanation brief - Timelords are fictional in this universe, they're somebody's creation for a science fiction television series - but as always when it comes to matters of Doctor Who, he finds himself talking so long that by the end Toby's eyes are glazed with inattention.

 

**2\. Finish**

_"I wasn't finished!" "I thought you were English!"_ \- it is incredibly difficult to have a real argument with a Toby who is so obviously not in the mood for one.

 

**3\. Continuity**

When Charlie asks for the fourth time about the continuity of the biological metacrisis, Toby promises him ancient Rome if it'll get him to accept that the Timelord really, honestly, doesn't know.

 

**4\. Lending**

Pretty girls will always break Charlie's heart, and Toby thinks sometimes how it would be nice to lend the human one of his own.

 

**5\. Smoke**

Toby refuses to quit smoking once he's started, even if he can't quite make Charlie believe that it won't affect him biologically at all as badly as it affects the lesser species.

 

**6\. Aid**

"Ow! Watch where you're putting that thing," Toby hisses, flinching away from the disinfectant-soaked cloth where it brushes against the gash in his arm, and vowing never to allow Earth first aid methods near him again.

 

**7\. Blink**

"Do Weeping Angels exist, then?" Charlie asks, snorting with laughter when Toby's first response is to reflexively blink.

 

**8\. Capture**

The holding cell is tiny and freezing, and Charlie doesn't know what to do until such time as he's rescued - if he's rescued at all - but let himself pretend to be Rory Williams.

 

**9\. Annual**

When Charlie hears that being four hundred years old means Toby has no idea when his birthday is, he gets it into his head to give him a gift, and the note attached reads _'No reason why it can't be today then, right? Happy birthday!'_

 

**10\. Scarf**

_Note to self_ , Charlie thinks bitterly as he braces himself against the wind, _don't forget your scarf on your next trip to Messaline._

 

**11\. Dance**

Timelord dancing leaves something to be desired.

 

**12\. Astronomy**

There are thousands of star charts in the library, that Toby doesn't think he's looked at once until they start turning up left on every surface... with cute new constellations doodled in.

 

**13\. Cinema**

Charlie would never have shown Toby The Room if he'd had any idea that it was his first Earth motion picture.

 

**14\. Vanishing**

Toby lies about being able to turn invisible and spy on things, then finds it hilarious how Charlie actually starts locking doors behind him.

 

**15\. King**

"You're like the King of Time," the human mutters in an awe-hushed tone... and neither one of them can keep from bursting into laughter at the unintended melodrama.

 

**16\. Baffled**

Charlie's been inside the BBC's TARDIS set before, so while everything a real one does still escapes him totally, he's quietly grateful to have the magic back.

 

**17\. Vacation**

"Here we go, Apalapucia, shiny everything, let's go now bye," Toby says, opening the door to let Charlie have a glimpse and then closing it again in a moment - when basically your entire life is a vacation, beaches and tanning get boring fast.

 

**18\. Soundtrack**

Chameleon Circuit are not bad, the Timelord admits - but even he pokes fun at what a completely nerdy theme for a band that is.

 

**19\. Editing**

Sitting around waiting for somebody to finish editing a video blog so that it's less obvious it was filmed on Anathema is intensely boring, as Toby quickly discovers.

 

**20\. Boundary**

One rule is strictly enforced by the fun-loving alien: personal space boundaries are an Earth invention and will not be respected outside of it.

 

**21\. Choke**

There's no scandalised reaction that Charlie had half expected to his question on Timelord mating habits - in fact he's the one who chokes in surprise, when Toby answers it in casually delivered graphic detail.

 

**22\. Act**

Nobody in London cares much about where Toby's from after hearing the American accent, but he tells everybody a different lie anyway, if only to prove that he can act.

 

**23\. Silence**

There's this thing that Charlie sees Toby pick up sometimes - to him it's a confusing handheld device covered in buttons like any other, but he finds it intriguing how this one is only ever looked at in silence.

 

**24\. Explore**

"I'm exploring too!," Toby grins in reply to the other man's careful apology just in case he's getting bored wowing the human - Charlie has to admit that he hadn't thought of that.

 

**25\. Saving**

Charlie knows he should be thinking about how grateful he is that Toby just saved his ass, but all he can think is _oh my god, does he always carry guns around like that?_


End file.
